When using computing devices having a display screen (e.g., either a touch sensitive screen or other display screen), a user may on occasion inadvertently perform an I/O gesture near the edge of the screen—when, in fact, the user did not intend to make such a gesture. For example, such a gesture may be panning across the screen to move an image across the screen—and leaving the screen across the edge and then re-entering the display area.
For another example involving a touch-sensitive computing device of such inadvertent edge gesture may occur in something like a painting application. In a painting application, it is possible that a user makes a brush stroke that crosses an edge and the user attempts to come back into the touch sensitive area—expecting the painting application to be active; but, instead, another feature or application may come active as a result of the inadvertent edge gesture. In yet another example, fast panning (e.g., where a user is quickly moving text) may lead to such inadvertent edge gesture as a result of the sloppiness of the interaction.